Who's your Daddy?
by Fanhouse07
Summary: Et si House avait eu tort?


J'ai pas grand chose à dire là dessus, à part que ça m'a traversé la tête, et que c'est tombé sur mon ordi.

Disclaimer. A moi... Vous y'avez cru? House et ses personnages sont la proprité de David Shore.

Pairing House/Cuddy

Se situe quelque part dans saison 7 Avant bombshell.

Résumé. Et si House avait eu tort?

* * *

><p><span>W<span>ho's your daddy?

House et Cuddy se dirigeaient vers le parking sous terrain, en silence, tout deux heureux de voir la fin de leur journée de travail.

- Alors... Comment va Blythe?

House grimaça.

- Bien... Je t'ai dis qu'elle m'a trouvé un beau père?

Cuddy leva un sourcil, amusée.

- Elle a un petit-ami?

- Qui n'est autre que mon père biologique! Marrant hein?

- Elle compte rester à Princeton longtemps?

- Une semaine, je lui ai payé une chambre d'hôtel. Ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard éloquent. Ta belle-mère ne sera pas une excuse de passer ton tour ce soir!

Cuddy lui adressa un sourire séducteur.

- Qui a dit que je voulais passer mon tour?

- Alors Madame veut faire un peu de sport pour se détendre? Intéressant...

Son portable sonna, le faisant grogner.

- Si c'est mon équipe qui me dit ENCORE que j'avais tort, je les étripes.

Il colla le portable à son oreille et lança la phrase la plus accueillante à laquelle il pouvait penser.

- QUOI!

Cuddy observa avec inquiétude son visage se décomposer peu à peu.

- J'arrive.

Il empocha son portable, une série d'émotions indéchiffrables passant sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe House?

- On va faire un détour en rentrant. Répondit simplement celui ci en entrant du côté conducteur de la voiture.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant un établissement appelé Sharrie's.

- Un bar? Tu n'as pas besoin de me saouler avant, tu sais?

-Je reviens dans une minute.

Dix minutes plus tard alors que Cuddy s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture et aller voir ce qu'il se passait, elle le vit sortir du bar, soutenant une Blythe House très instable.

Elle se précipita vers eux pour aider House, qui entre sa mère et sa canne avait l'air d'être sur le point de tomber en avant.

A deux ils déposèrent la vieille femme à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Elle... Est allé se saouler. Dit Cuddy n'y croyant pas.

- De qui tu crois que je tiens? Rétorqua House d'un ton sec.

House se remit derrière le volant et ils partirent en direction de la maison de Cuddy.

- Gr-eeeg moins vite je v-vais...

- Vas y c'est la voiture de Cuddy.

Cuddy lui jeta un regard assassin.

- House, si elle vomit TU vas nettoyer.

Mais House ne l'écoutait pas, en proie à une intense reflexion.

- Henry n'a pas été cool avec toi?

- Mmmmh Henry est très bien... Marmonna Mme House la voix pateuse.

Cuddy fixa son regard sur la fenêtre, mal à l'aise, ne voulant pas s'incruster dans la vie privée de la mère de son petit ami.

House était d'un autre avis.

- S'il est si bien, pourquoi tu recommences à boire?

Cuddy compris à l'expression de House qu'il était près à écraser la tête de quiconque avait pu mettre sa mère dans cette état.

- Souvenir...

- Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que John te manques?

Un rire assez effrayant secoua la vieille femme.

- Non... Bien sur que non...

Elle poussa un soupir.

- Ça fait 50 ans aujourd'hui...

- Maman, mon anniversaire est dans neuf... La voix de House s'éteint. Ça fait 50 ans quoi? Que tu as une relation avec Henri?

- Non... Connaissais même pas Henri à cette époque... En plus il était en mission avec ton père ...

House encaissa silencieusement. Il avait été persuadé que c'était Henri... Et il était à des centaines de kilomètres de sa mère au moment où il avait été conçu...

- J'ai eu si peur marmonna Blythe. Il était tellement en colère, j'ai cru qu'il me tuerait.

- Rooh t'inquiète il s'est vengé sur moi. Répliqua House plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Tu ne l'as pas rencontré marmonna Blythe.

Un air d'incompréhension se peignit sur le visage de House.

- Attends... On parle bien de John là?

Blythe fronça les sourcils, essayant de former une pensée cohérente.

-J'avais un peu bu... Marmonna-t-elle. Faisait nuit...

- Pas besoin de te justifier de ton adultère auprès de moi Maman. Personnellement, je suis plutôt content que tu l'ais fait... C'était qui si c'était pas Henri?

- J'sais pas.

- T'étais si bourrée que ça?

- Il avait une cagoule.

House ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Cuddy tourna la tête vers lui, choquée.

- Greg?

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté la voiture d'un grand coup de frein. Il ne savait pas quand, son cerveau n'avait pas enregistré. Sans y réfléchir plus, il se détacha et sortit de la voiture.

- Greg! Qu'est ce que tu fais!

- Fais la décuver, je vais marcher un peu.

- Greg...

- FAIS CE QUE J'TE DIS !

Cuddy se tue, et regarda la silhouette de House s'éloigner dans la pénombre.

* * *

><p>Après une troisième tasse de café, et une poche de glace sur la tête, la mère de House était de nouveau présentable.<p>

- Oooow ma tête! gémit-elle.

- Boire a tendance à faire ça. Dit simplement Cuddy.

Là maintenant, elle n'avait strictement rien à faire de cette femme, elle était inquiète pour House.

- Où est Greg?

- Si je le savais... Cuddy se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait envie de l'étrangler.

- Je devrais retourner à ma chambre d'hôtel, je ne veux pas vous déranger... Marmonna Blythe tête basse.

De la honte? Parfait.

- Je vais vous ramener.

- Merci...

- C'est juste pour éviter que vous ne vous échouiez encore dans un bar. Répondit Cuddy sèchement.

Elle s'apprêtait à repartir de l'hôtel quand elle reçu un texto de House, lui disant qu'il était rentré et qu'il avait payé la baby-sitter.

A moitié soulagé, Cuddy repartit en direction de sa maison, roulant légèrement trop vite, mais n'en ayant absolument rien à faire.

Quand elle arriva, toutes les lumières étaient éteinte. Elle regarda sa montre, il était 21h30. House était déjà au lit? Compréhensible...

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre avec appréhension, ne sachant pas trop comment elle serait reçue.

Il était couché sur le côté, dos à la porte. Elle s'assit lentement sur le lit, retira ses chaussure, et se colla contre son dos, tous deux encore en tenues de travail.

Il ne cacha pas qu'il était réveillé, de toute façon elle s'en serait aperçu s'il avait fait semblant de dormir...

Sa main caressait doucement son dos. Elle espérait lui apporter un minimum de réconfort...

- Pas être voulu c'est une chose... Marmonna-t-il d'une voix faible.

Elle retint son souffle... Un petit rire ou un sanglot (elle ne savait pas trop) le secoua.

- Dingue hein? J'suis passé de "bébé surprise" à "bébé horreur".

- H.. House, j'ai jamais pensé que tu étais...

- Toi non, mes parents par contre... Pas étonnant que John passait son temps libre à me taper dessus...

- Il avait tort Greg! Tu n'y est pour rien, tu n'étais même pas encore dans le ventre de ta mère!

- Et à quoi elle pense quand elle me voit tu crois?

- Elle t'aime!

- Pas assez pour quitter mon père, quand les choses ont commencé à aller vraiment mal pour moi.

- Tu.. Tu m'as toi même dit qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'occuper de toi seule si ils avaient divorcé, et que tu te serais retrouvé seul avec lui!

- Elle était trop bourrée pour que ça lui fasse quelque chose. Marmonna House amèrement.

- Alors tu lui en veux?

- De quel droit je lui en voudrais? C'est pas de sa faute non plus. Juste un connard qui trouvait pas de nana consentante, et qui ne savait pas ce qu'est une prostitué!

- Si elle n'est pas responsable, tu l'es encore moins!

- Je lui pourri la vie. C'est pas à cause de John qu'elle bois. C'est moi.

- Si c'était le cas, elle ne s'embêterait pas à passer te voir comme elle l'a fait cette semaine!

Un silence pesant s'installa. Elle ne savait pas si ses mots avaient eu le bon effet sur lui. Peut être qu'il n'existait pas de tels mots...

- Tu crois qu'ils ont mal...

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir.

House prit une respiration tremblante.

- ...Quand on les avorte?

Cuddy se retrouva bouche-bée, ne sachant pas comment réagir à celle là.

- Peut-être qu'ils crient... On entend pas parce qu'ils sont minuscules... Après tout.. ça doit pas être super agréable de se faire aspirer transpercer et jeter à la poubelle...

- House, tu as bu ?

- Un verre ou deux...

Cuddy se pencha au dessus de lui pour sentir son haleine.

- C'est plus d'un verre ou deux House!

- Cuddyyyyyyyyy! Je viens d'apprendre qu'on aurait du m'avorter, tu pourrais être plus sympaaaaaa!

- Ta mère l'aurais fais si elle avait voulu.

- En 1959? J'ai juste de la chance que ce soit pas arrivé 30 ans plus tard... Elle a pas eu le choix...

- House, tu me fais peur!

- J'te fais peur? Normal! Et sérieux, pourquoi un femme comme toi reste avec le boiteux alcoolique ancien addict à la drogue et fruit d'un viol? Tu devrais partir rapido!

Cuddy se retint de dire qu'elle était encore chez elle, il aurait prit cela comme signal de départ pour lui. Elle se colla un peu plus contre lui.

- House.. Peu importe ce qu'elle dit, ce que John a pu te dire, t'es loin d'être une erreur... Tu es le père de Rachel, tu es l'homme de ma vie, tu es celui qui a sauvé des centaines et des centaines de vies... Tu crois que c'est important tes origines? Tu es quelqu'un de bien qui est arrivé grâce à quelque chose de mauvais...

House se retourna.

- Et c'est sensé me réconforter... Ça lui fait une belle jambe à ma mère, je reste le résultat du pire événement de sa vie.

- Elle n'a pas eu d'autre enfant que toi! Ce n'est pas à cause de toi qu'elle boit, que tu sois la ou pas elle s'en rappellera toujours!

Elle l'attira contre elle, le serrant dans ses bras. Il mit son visage contre sa poitrine.

- Mon père ne faisait que la venger. Marmonna House, la voix étouffé.

- Ton père était un con.

- Mouais...

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa respiration était ralentie et régulière.

Elle s'autorisa enfin à dormir.


End file.
